Destino
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Terminarás enamorándote de él, Harry." Dijo el anciano de ojos azules. "Sólo es cuestión de tiempo."SLASH/MPREG


Disclaimer: Está demás decir que ninguno de los personajes, lugares, hechizos o lo que pudiese aparecer en esta historia son m

Disclaimer: Está demás decir que ninguno de los personajes, lugares, hechizos o lo que pudiese aparecer en esta historia son míos.

Clasificación: PG13

Advertencia: Este fic hace mención a un embarazo masculino. Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Y otra cosa... este fic es claramente OoC, los personajes han hecho lo que querían y a su manera!! y podría decirse que es una especie de AU, el sexto y séptimo libro jamás existieron.

Pareja: Harry/?

Resumen: "Terminarás enamorándote de él, Harry." Dijo el anciano de ojos azules. "Sólo es cuestión de tiempo."

Nota de la Autora: Ays... no me lo van a creer pero… Ya me he olvidado que es lo que se pone al inicio de un fic . Es una historia (o mejor dicho one shot) que se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras leía un libro…. Así que me dije: para algo leíste ese libro… es hora de ponerte en marcha, y retomar lo que hace unos años dejaste a medias, y acabarlo de una vez por todas. Y por eso estoy por estos lados de nuevo…xddd

Sigue sin convencerme el título del fic… pero bueno… ya lo he cambiado 20 veces… Espero que les guste este sinsentido de one shot.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Destino

El gran comedor lucía reluciente aquella noche. El hechizo en lo alto reflejaba un cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas, velas de suaves colores flotaban junto a las grandes paredes y sobre las mesas de los invitados.

Un leve aroma a flores inundaba el ambiente, lirios, rosas, jazmines... no podía decirse qué era en realidad, pero no importaba. La música resonaba con fuerza en el salón, lenta, insinuante, como invitando a los allí presentes a dejarse llevar por ella.

Unos ojos verdes, cansados, recorrían el lugar buscando a aquella persona que hace tanto tiempo había entrado a su vida, de manera abrupta, pero necesaria. Y lo sabía.

Al principio se había negado a unirse a él, a compartir su vida, sus deseos, sus sueños, su futuro con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Fueron tiempos muy duros, muy difíciles para todos, pero en especial para él. Sólo tenía 16 años cuando debió dejar atrás la etapa de su adolescencia y comenzar la de adulto. Llena de responsabilidades, de obligaciones que no debían pesar sobre sus hombros, y sin embargo… nadie dijo que la vida era justa, no debía serlo jamás.

Y eso lo comprendió muchos años después. Lo había entendido, sí, pero la comprensión todavía no se hacía presente en su confuso cerebro. Poco a poco, aquellas peleas, verbales y físicas de los primeros años de estar juntos, fueron dejando paso a una época de total ignorancia del uno con el otro, sólo el contacto necesario que debía hacerse una vez por semana para mantener latente el hechizo. Un conjuro que, si no era renovado semanalmente, ambos morirían, de forma muy lenta y dolorosa. Y no existía otra solución, tenían que convivir para siempre.

La primera vez que habían tenido que renovar aquel hechizo de protección, resultó ser una experiencia desagradable para ambas partes. Sentían como sus vidas eran manipuladas cruelmente por el maldito destino. Que ellos no debían ser quienes pasasen por esa situación, no aceptaban esa oscura realidad que les había tocado vivir. Y esa furia que sentían hacia el otro, ese odio que los dos hombres guardaban desde hace años era descargado en esos instantes que debían compartir. Y eso sin duda complicaba las cosas. Muchas veces se habían planteado seriamente el no continuar con aquella protección, pero llegado el momento no podían hacerlo.

Pero todo aquello había cambiado drásticamente dos años más tarde, una cálida mañana de Abril. La única manera de romper esa maldición mortal que ambos tenían había llegado por fin.

Cuando aquel día Kira Riddle Potter llegó al mundo, Harry sintió que la hora de ser feliz le había tocado a él. Era el momento de disfrutar, de sonreír junto a la familia que tanto deseaba desde pequeño, y había logrado concretarla. Porque podía decirlo, podía afirmar que amaba a Tom Riddle, que lo amaba profundamente, como aquel viejo director de Hogwarts le había asegurado al comienzo de aquella nueva vida.

Y sabía que el ex señor oscuro compartía sus sentimientos, tan reales y sinceros como los suyos. Y así había sido, al unirse en matrimonio de manera oficial seis meses después del nacimiento de su primera hija.

Una hija que venía a este mundo a asegurar lo que ahora sí ellos ya sabían. Sí, porque el embarazo masculino sólo podía presentarse, sólo podía darse en una única ocasión. Cuando dos hombres se encontraban unidos, enlazados por algo más que la magia poderosa, hechizos, pociones o lo que fuera. Tenían que estar unidos por un sentimiento más fuerte todavía, por algo que cruzase cualquier barrera impuesta. Debían estar unidos por el amor, un amor más allá de cualquier antiguo prejuicio o distancia.

Regresó al presente cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

"Ron te está buscando, Harry," escuchó que su amiga le decía, mientras se sacaba los zapatos unos segundos de sus pies doloridos. "No doy más, no he descansado ni un momento desde que comenzó el baile." Sonrió, "¿y tú?" preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"'Mione, yo no sé bailar," replicó Harry cambiando de posición en su asiento.

La chica bufó.

"Nadie se fija de eso aquí, deberías de saberlo..." hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. "Sin embargo, Harry, pienso que no deberías estar aquí sentado toda la noche. ¿Dónde está Kira?" preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

"Está con Tom, dijo que quería buscar al tío Fred," Harry sonrió al imaginarse la escena. "Quería preguntarle algo privado," agregó divertido, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

"Espero que no la malcríen como a Michael," se estremeció, refiriéndose a su hijo que aquel año ingresaría a Hogwarts.

"Espero que no, aunque va a ser difícil. Ya le está agarrando el gusto a las bromas de los gemelos."

"No me extrañaría," dijo la mujer riendo. "Se parece tanto a ellos con lo que respecta a las bromas..."

"No, por favor," suplicó el moreno. "Que nadie te escuche decir eso..."

"¿Decir qué?" dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Un muchacho de veintisiete años, alto y pelirrojo se acercaba hasta ellos.

"¡Ron!" Exclamó el joven poniéndose de pié con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó, palmeándole el hombro.

"Excelente," replicó el otro, besando a su esposa en los labios. "El viaje a Rumania ha estado impresionante... mi familia envía saludos" agregó.

"Oh," dijo Harry. "Creo que tendremos que hacer una visita dentro de muy poco tiempo."

"Por supuesto," aseguró el pelirrojo, "mi madre se muere de ganas de ver cómo está su nieta. Dice que por allí no es lo mismo, ya casi no tiene a nadie que cuidar y se aburre demasiado."

Los otros dos jóvenes rieron.

La familia Weasley (para ser más exactos los padres de Ron) se habían mudado a Rumania donde trabajaba su hijo Charlie hacía ya tres años. Y una vez cada dos meses, el resto de los pelirrojos, incluyendo a Harry también, realizaban viajes de visita hacia aquel lugar llevando a todos sus hijos. La última vez que habían ido allí, Harry no pudo acompañarlos, dado que justo en ese mismo período debía jugar su partido de Quidditch con la selección de Inglaterra. Era el buscador del equipo, desde el año pasado...

"Oye, Harry," le llamó Ron, inclinándose hacia él. "¿Sabes que recién me he cruzado con Kira y tu marido...?" preguntó, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Todavía a Ron le costaba llamar al ex Lord Voldemort por su nombre, y se estremecía cuando debía hablar con el hombre.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó, curioso. "¿Y que hay con eso?"

"Lo que hay," dijo el muchacho, "es que he escuchado a tu hija preguntarle a su padre por qué ella no tenía un hermanito..."

Harry se sobresaltó. "¿Un... hermanito?"

"Aja," respondió, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. "No sé, Harry, eso es lo que yo he escuchado..."

"Ah," murmuró el pelinegro, sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Y?" insistió el Weasley, no dándose por vencido.

"Déjalo, Ronald," intervino su esposa. "Ahí viene Tom."

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia donde su amiga observaba. Y en efecto, allí venía su pareja, tomando de la mano a una pequeña de cinco años que por lo que parecía, no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo.

"Oh," sonrió Hermione, "Kira está muy hermosa, Harry."

El aludido observó a su hija, con orgullo visible en sus ojos. "Gracias, Hermione."

"¡Papi!" Se escuchó que gritaba la niña, soltando la mano de su padre y corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. "Me he encontrado con la señora gato y el viejito ese raro. ¡Y me ha regalado un caramelo!" exclamó, mostrándole el dulce en su mano.

Tom giró sus ojos al escuchar a su hija. "No sé que tienen de divertido esos dulces muggles."

Harry sonrió. "¿Y has encontrado al tío Fred?" preguntó, mientras la niña se subía a las piernas de Hermione.

"No," la pequeña hizo un gesto de duda, "no apareció por ningún lado..."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Deben estar por ahí con George, haciendo de las suyas, esos nunca cambian..."

"¿Y qué tal la fiesta?" le preguntó Hermione al mayor.

"Bien," respondió éste, tomando asiento. "Hacía mucho que no veníamos a Hogwarts." Siseó, claramente divertido al observar al pelirrojo a su lado. Él sólo lo hacía para entretenerse un rato...

"Ya veo..." susurró Ron, enviándole una mirada de auxilio a su amigo.

Harry bufó, y le dirigió un gesto enfadado a su esposo. Tom sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. "¿Y tú, Weasley?" preguntó, mirando al muchacho. "¿Hace mucho que no vienes a Hogwarts?"

"Eh... sí... creo..." Tartamudeó.

Aquella era una fiesta (idea del director de Hogwarts) donde se habían invitado a alumnos y ex alumnos del colegio, festejando otro aniversario más de la fundación de la escuela.

Horas más tarde, el matrimonio Riddle – Potter ingresó a la mansión. Su pequeña hija estaba dormida en brazos del menor, quien la estaba llevando a su cuarto.

El joven la recostó con suavidad en la mullida cama, tapándola con las sábanas y dándole un beso sobre su frente.

"Que duermas bien." Susurró, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Tom. Y una vez allí, suspirando comenzó a desvestirse.

El mayor lo observaba desde su lugar en la cama, con un brillo en los ojos. Esperó a que su compañero se acomodara a su lado, y con un brazo lo atrajo hacia él.

Juntó sus labios con los del menor, iniciando así un suave beso al principio, pasando a ser un poco más exigente luego. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, y Harry aprovechó para preguntar con una sonrisa:

"¿Es cierto... que Kira te ha preguntado por qué no tenía un hermanito?"

El hombre rió. "Sí, es cierto... ¿por qué?" dijo en un murmullo, mientras apretaba a su esposo contra su cuerpo.

"Porque a mí me preguntó lo mismo," susurró divertido.

"Ah." Replicó el mayor cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry suspiró, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Tom. "¿Y a ti, no te gustaría que tuviésemos otro bebé?"

El mayor sonrió.

"Eso... no tienes por qué preguntarlo, Harry." Dijo, mientras mordía con suavidad su cuello. "Me encantaría." Agregó, acariciando aquella suave piel que sólo le pertenecía a él.

00000000000000000000000000000000

NA.: buaaa, me salió algo totalmente distinto a lo que iba a ser en un principio...! es más, la pareja ni siquiera iba a ser Tom Harry... ya les digo, créanme cuando los personajes toman vida propia y hacen lo que quieren...

Sí, sí… tuve que cambiar absolutamente todo… el título, la clasificación, la advertencia… oO.

Y todo fue escrito de un tirón, eh? No se vayan a creer que tuve que pensar algo de lo que salió… así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía, coherencia, etc etc… y ya saben que hace un año y medio que no escribo, pero ya he vuelto ññU

Bueno, espero que dejen por lo menos un REVIEW, si han llegado hasta el final y no se han dormido.

Besos, y se me cuidan.

Agos Malfoy

Resucitada Miembro de Muchisisisimas Ordenes.


End file.
